A New Day
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning and the Transformers were real? That's what happens to me! I'm Aileen and I'm going to share my story! NOTE: This story is going under a temporary hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN PEOPLES!**_

Hello! My name is Aileen Kelly! I'm a freshman at Burbank High in California! I'm going to tell you about when I met the Autobots. I was just a tipical transfan on a normal Monday...

***BEEP BEEP BEEP* **

I groan as I slam my hand down on my alarm clock.

"Why did Primus curse us with weekdays." I say to myself as I heave myself out of bed to face another day of stupid high school. Ugh, why they invented it in the first place, I have no clue. It's torture for the kids like me, dorks.

I smile at the poster which met my still adjusting eyes.

I love, no, I obsess over the most awesome robot movie ever to exist on the very planet!

Transformers!

The poster was of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee in battle stance, ready to fight.

I have a crush on the best one of all! Optimus!

Anyway, I'm getting off track, So I get dressed and head down stairs for whatever random concoction my mom has cooked for us today. Sure enough, the kitchen is full of smoke and she and my dad are trying to shoo it out the window.

"What was it this time mom?" I ask sarcasticly.

She smiles sheepishly.

"Well, I read online that if you fried cereal it would taste just a good."

I raise an eyebrow. "I swear you are the strangest femme I've ever met."

She rolls her eyes at me and hands me my lunch money. "Here, if you head out now you can make it to the bus."

I give her a thumbs up while I race out the door for the bus, with a poptart in between my teeth. I run out onto the street and start running to the bus stop.

Yes, I know, it's not safe, don't be a mother hen.

So I turn the corner... and run smack dab into the most beautiful truck I've ever seen! It's a Peterbilt Semi Blue with Red flames.

An exact replica of Optimus Prime!

I get up from the ground rubbing the newly formed bump on my head while staring at the truck.

"Ouch." I mumble.

A man comes from around the truck.

He has a red and blue biker jacket and black jeans wih shaggy blue and black hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asks worriedly.

I nod, still staring. He shifts his feet a little. I turn and laugh.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I say, "I love your car! Are you a Transformers fan too?" I ask.

His whole body tenses up and he starts looking denfensive.

"What's that?" he asks. My jaw drops. "You don't know what Transformers is? How can you not? You have an exact replica of Optimus Prime! The awesomest of all of the Autobots!"

He glares at me "How do you know about that?" he asks quietly.

This scares me. "Um... Internet, Movies, Fanfiction! Why so serious?" I ask in a creepy voice. His eyes widen and he plops onto the trailer attached to the semi, rubbing his temples.

A thought occurs to me.

"Ah man!" I yell. He jumps. "What's wrong?" I glare at him and and get all up in his face. "You made me miss the bus you slagging pit spawn!" I yell. His eyes wander to my arm. And just my luck, I had a short sleeve shirt on with my autobot insignia on my wrist. He eyes me and smiles innocently.

"How about I give you a ride?" He asks.

I look him up and down. "Try anything funny, and I pepper spray you." I say holding it up.

He nods and leads me into his car. I climb in and stare in awe.

The truck is _very_ exact. It even has an autobot symbol on the horn.

"Dang..." I say quietly. I run a hand across the interior. 'Did the car just shiver?" I think. I do it again. Ok, I was abosolutly possitive it did that time.

"Well, let's go." He says, climbing in as well.

I smile. "So, What's your name? Do you go to our school?" I ask. He _is_ around my age. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm, uh, homeschooled. My name is, um, Orion" He smiles at me.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Oh I'm Aileen!" I blush under his smile.

He was kind of attractive.

"You have an awesome truck." I say, "Must have cost you a fortune." I run a hand across the dashboard.

The car shivers, but here's the really wierd part.

So does Orion.

I could hear the click in my head.

Of course! How could I not know! I sit back in the seat. All the fanfictions and research I've done over the past 7 years how could I not know! Orion is Orion Pax who is Optimus Prime who I have a crush on. He's taking me to N.E.S.T. This must be his holoform. Duh!

My breathing hitches and I start to feel dizzy.

Would I ever be able to go home?

"Um, Aileen? Are you ok?" he asks. I look at him panicking and smiling at the same time.

"Of course!" I yell.

He jumps in his seat at my sudden outburst and the truck jerks forward.

"You're Optimus Prime, Orion! How could I have not seen! Orion Pax was your original name on Cybertron before you were granted the honor of being a prime!"

He looks startled, then snaps out of it and glares a me. "Where did you retrieve that info? That is highly classified!" He asks.

I smirk. "Google it." I say.

His eyes go glassy before he comes back to reality and scoffing. "There is nothing on the World Wide Web that says anything about our race."

My smile fades. "Oh. That's really weird. you're, like, an internet sensation!"

His holoform flickers away and we drive in complete silence.

I could feel sleepiness start to over take me. My seat starts to vibrate and get warm, lulling me to sleep.

"Why don't you get some rest little one, It's a long way from here to Diago Garcia." he says.

"Aw, you don't have to *yawn* let me sleep in here." I reply, drifting off. "

You'll need it youngling." I nuzzle my head into the leather and wander off to the land of my crazy dreams, but just before I do I smack the seat and say

"That's for dying on the Autobots."

**TBC**

**Me: That was fun to write. Overused plot though.**

**Optimus: Yep. Very uncreative. **

**Me: Hey! *smacks on helm* If you don't stop insulting my stories I'll give you a pink tutu and you'll have a sparkling with Megatron!**

**Optimus: *throws up at the very thought* Ok, ok, fine.**

**Me: Take it away Cliffjumper!**

**Cliffjumper: R&R BEAYOTCHS!**


	2. Authors Note

Attention! I am completely rewriting this story! Enjoy the first chapter while you can!


End file.
